Generally, PVC pipes refer to pipes produced by extrusion of a polyvinyl chloride resin.
Since PVC pipes are light and low cost, have long lifespan, and exhibit excellent mechanical properties, chemical resistance, corrosion resistance, medicine resistance, heat insulation, electrical insulation and the like, PVC pipes are widely used in the art.
However, when PVC pipes are used for engineering and construction materials, the PVC pipes can suffer from problems such as breakage, bursting and the like during use and handling thereof due to a limit in impact and tensile strength. Such problems are caused by inversely proportional relationship between impact strength and tensile strength, that is, a phenomenon in which the PVC pipe exhibits lower tensile strength with increasing impact strength thereof and exhibits lower impact strength with increasing tensile strength thereof.
Therefore, there is a need for a resin composition for PVC pipe molding, which exhibits simultaneously improved impact strength and tensile strength while exhibiting improved hydrostatic pressure resistance.